Head Dorms
by moonglowQQ
Summary: Just a short one shot about Dracos nightmares and comforting Hermione. Please Review! Disclaimer: I do not own, JKR does.
1. Chapter 1

Head Dorms

I wake up to screams; I grab my wand and run to the Head Boys room. I turn on the light and see Draco thrashing around his bed screaming. He must be having a nightmare.

"No, please stop," He yells, "Stop! Take me instead! Just please stop hurting her!"

I cautiously walk towards him and sit on the edge of his bed. I gently place my hand on his shoulder to soothe him cautiously not knowing how he will react.

"Calm down Draco, its ok. You are ok just calm down," I tell him and he seems to instantly relax. He grabs onto me pulling me into the bed with him. He wraps his arms around me holding me close. He lays his head on my stomach, using me as a pillow. I lay very still in shock. I then see his face and notice the tears.

"Hermione," He whispers snuggling deeper into me. I check to see if he is awake but still see the peaceful look of sleep on his face. I ignore it and just play with his hair to keep him calm. I don't know how long we stay like this until I feel him start to stir and wake up.

"Granger?" He questions sleepily when he notices me with him, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry," I reply, "I heard you screaming and came to make sure you were alright. I think you were having a nightmare. I tried to comfort you but you grabbed onto me and wouldn't let go. You calmed down so I decided to stay to make sure you got some sleep. I hope you don't mind."

"Thank you," he replies softly, "That was probably the best sleep I have gotten in a while but you really didn't have to."

"It was my pleasure," I say, "you looked so peaceful when you were sleeping. I couldn't leave when I thought the nightmares would return."

"Did you figure out what they were about?" He asks.

"It seemed someone was being tortured in front of you. Someone you cared about," I say, "You were begging for them to take you instead."

"They are about you," He replies, "Every night."

"What do you mean?" I ask, "How are they about me?"

"They are about the night at Malfoy Manor," He explains, "When I watched my Aunt torture you. I didn't do anything I really wanted to but I was too much of a coward."

"You did what you could," I tell him, "You knew it was me but you refused to confirm it. You saved our lives."

"But I should have stopped her," He yells, "I wanted nothing more than to take your place but I didn't."

"You were protecting yourself and your family," I said, "I knew you couldn't do anything."

"I could have done something," He says sadly, "I should have done something." He grabs my arm and turns it to see my scar.

"I was almost sick when she started to carve your arm," he said tracing my scar, "Your blood is no different then anyone else's. I always knew it but I still called you a Mudblood because I was a stupid jealous kid."

"You were jealous of me? Why?" I ask.

"You have true friends, top of our class and don't care what anyone thinks," he said, "I admired you and had a crush on you but showed it in the wrong ways."

"You the Slytherin prince had a crush on me the Gryffindor know it all bookworm?" I question laughing.

"Still do actually," he mumbles thinking I couldn't hear him.

"Funny I always liked you no matter what hurtful things you said," I tell him, "I always thought you were cute."

"Thought as in the past?" He asked.

"Well I guess I still do," I respond. He looks at me in the eyes and a brilliant smile appears on his face, the first real smile I had ever seen from him.

"You know what that means?" he asks. I shake my head no, "You should become my girlfriend and we give everyone heart attacks and see that annoying knowing twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes,"

"Is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" I ask laughing.

"Yes." He responds.

"Then I guess my answer can only be," I pause, "I can't wait to see the look on Snapes face when he hears."

"I'm truly sorry for not doing anything that day and everything I did do to you," He said.

"It's ok," I say with a smirk, "Now make it up to me with a kiss."

"Gladly," He replies kissing me.

**Please review and I'm running low on ideas so I would appreciate it if you have anything you want to read about to share them with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up and feel arms around me. I smile when I remember what happened last night. I turn and face Draco. He slowly starts to wake up and smiles at me.

"So last night wasn't just a really good dream?" he asks, "You really are here and agreed to be my girlfriend last night?"

"Yes," I respond, "You aren't regretting it are you?"

"Of course I'm not," he says, "You aren't either right?" He seems a bit worried.

"No," I say, "So do you want to make this public? I understand if you want to keep us secret, keep your reputation safe."

"I would never keep you a secret," he tells me, "Besides if we didn't go public how would you see Snape's reaction?"

"Well it's a good thing it's the weekend because we seem to have slept through lunch," I say, "But we are just in time for lunch."

"Speaking of sleeping," he says smirking, "You will not be sleeping alone anymore. It seems the only thing that keeps the nightmares away is holding you in my arms so I know for sure you are safe. It's a good thing we share the Head Dorms otherwise it would be awkward choosing between Slytherin and Gryffindor dorms,"

"You seem quite sure of yourself," I reply.

"No just sure of us," he responds seriously.

"Aw it looks like I turned the big bad Slytherin into a romantic," I tease.

"You have no idea," he responds getting up and going to his dresser. He pulls something out and hands it to me, "I would be greatly honored if you would wear this."

"A Slytherin quidditch shirt?" I ask confused.

"My Slytherin quidditch shirt," He responds showing the back of the shirt that says Malfoy.

"Is this your way of marking me?" I ask.

"You could say that," He says smirking, "I get to see you with my name and clothes on and so does everyone else so they know to back off."

"Possessive much?" I tease, "But how do I keep other girls off my man?"

"Your smart," he replies, "You'll figure something out but you don't have to worry about any other girls. You are the only one for me. Always have been and always will be."

"It's not you I'm worried about," I respond darkly, "It's them."

"Come on love let's go to lunch," He says when we are both dressed, me in the quidditch shirt. We finally are outside of the Great Hall holding hands.

"So where are we going to sit?" I ask.

"Is the Slytherin table alright?" he asks, "My friends actually know how I feel about you so it won't surprise them as much."

"That's ok," I respond, "So you told your friends that you liked me?"

"They mostly figured it out," he says, "Then forced the rest out of me. Pansy, Blaise and Theo can do anything when they set their minds to it. It is quite scary sometimes."

"Lead the way," I say laughing. We walk into the Great Hall smiling and holding hands. We are in our own little world staring at each other until we reach the Slytherin table and sit down.

Draco keeps his arm around my waist and looks and his friends saying, "Morning, how are you guys?"

"We are good," Blaise says smirking, "but apparently you are better."

"Anything interesting happen last night?" Theo teases.

"Maybe involving a Gryffindor you have been pining after for ages?" Pansy throws in.

"Not really," He responds innocently, "I just got the girl I love to agree to be my girlfriend."

"That would explain the shirt," Blaise says, "Claiming your territory Draco?"

"Just a friendly warning to idiotic horny boys not to touch her," He replies.

"Sitting right here," I say, "and would you please explain why Snape seems to be smiling at us with a twinkle in his eye and Dumbledore looks gob smacked?"

"Snape is my godfather," Draco responds, "I didn't want to ruin your fun but I had asked his advice on you and he said not to make the same mistakes he did. It also seems that Dumbledore doesn't truly know everything."

"I guess him smiling is more of an interesting reaction then his usual scowling," I say.

"Uh oh," Pansy says, "Here come more Gryffindor's."

"At least they don't look angry," says Theo. I look up and see Ron, Harry and Ginny coming towards us.

"Hey guys," I say casually.

"Are you dating Malfoy?" Harry asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"How could you Hermione?" Ginny yells, "I'm your best friend you are supposed to tell me these things."

"It just happened last night," I respond, "I was worried that you would freak out when you found out."

"Oh," she says, "I thought you were secretly dating and kept it from me."

"So you aren't angry?" I ask.

"Of course not," she responds, "But I want details later."

"What about you two?" I ask Ron and Harry.

"We aren't mad," Harry responds, "We actually had a bet going on you two getting together."

"Which I won," Ron responds smiling.

"I didn't think Draco would have the balls to actually ask you out since he has been pining for you forever," Harry says.

"I figured you would force it out of him soon," Ron says, "Especially since you two are living together."

"Wait," Draco says, "So you aren't in love with Hermione?"

"Of course not," Ron responds, "She's like my sister but I led you to believe I was to you would make your move."

"Which seems like you have considering you got her to wear your quidditch shirt," Harry laughs.

"Thank you guys," I say, "I appreciate that you guys are ok with this."

"No problem Mione," Harry replies, "But if you hurt her Malfoy you will regret it."

"You will have to deal with us and the rest of our family," Ron says.

"I finally got her," He responds smiling at me, "I don't plan on losing her."

"Congratulations Draco," I hear the smooth drawl of Snape, "I'm proud of you. You didn't let your love slip away and I hope you never will." He then stalked away as quickly as he came.

"I love you Draco," I say.

"I love you too Hermione," Draco replies leaning forward and kissing me.


End file.
